parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TwoSistersToyStyle
Description We are fun and silly sisters (Emily 9 and Evelyn 7) and we love opening, reviewing and collecting toys. We make kid and family friendly videos here on YouTube. Would love to share our collection with you. We enjoy toy hunting, doing reviews, unboxing toys and playing with them. We love LOL Surprises,Shopkins, Hatchimals, Pikmi Pops, Squishies, Slime, Orbeez, My little Pony, Littlest Pet Shop and many more. We love doing fun and silly Challenges to make you laugh :) Want To Send Us Mail? Our PO Box is: Emily & Evelyn TwoSistersToyStyle 4613 N. University Dr. #224 Coral Springs, FL 33067 Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12beP87qQjE 4:09 Shopkins Collection 33K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ols571mwPGs 2:07 Toy Hunting: Shopkins, Part 1 - Unboxing 321K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPhjCSWfZ28 1:23 Shopkins Blind Baskets, Season 1 & 2 5.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JN9-yqVtt0g 0:55 3 Year Old Evelyn sings Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer 164K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfjXOhorDu8 5:34 Shopkins toy hunt, Season1 12 and 5 pack Unboxing 4.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utKRIFyQNbA 2:22 Shopkins 5 Pack, Season 2 - Unboxing 6.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYxSAfkII2A 7:26 Toy Hunt for Shopkins, Minecraft, My Little Pony, LPS, Skylanders, Lego and more! 24K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22sNTNct7hc 4:09 Minecraft Blind Boxes and My Little Pony Squishy Pops Opening 9.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_55uuoR35Tw 2:23 Skylanders Trap Team Starter Pack for Tablet - Unboxing & Review 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mH2fLdLp9HI 2:21 Minecraft Hangers and Blind Boxes Opening 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhWPoiYOSWs 1:51 Despicable Me 2 Minion Surprise Blind Bag Opening 2.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMEe1-MsRts 3:06 Moshi Monsters - Moshlings 5 Pack Opening 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRRRbpsu13o 4:41 Huge Shopkins Birthday Haul - 92 NEW Shopkins 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycPOwmnqCOw 6:05 Huge Skylanders Birthday Haul - 14 NEW Skylanders!!! 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1qGAeeYOc4 10:00 HUGE Toy Hunt - Shopkins, Skylanders, LPS, MLP, Minecraft. Unboxing!!! 20K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zvZ6tHjEkA 5:10 Blind Bags Palooza Part 1/3 - My Little Pony Funko, LPS, Minecraft 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cld2_jJ4-HE 2:46 Littlest Pet Shop Showtime Friends, Baby and Mommy Sets - Unboxing 5.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rc4uKbeQfGM 7:02 Blind Bags Palooza Part 2/3 - My Little Pony Squishy Pops, LPS, Shopkins, Minecraft 8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKMzh-J2ohs 4:18 Shopkins So Cool Fridge Unboxing 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AH3uLz1wIk 3:33 Blind Bag Palooza Part 3/3 - My Little Pony Squishy Pops, LPS, Shopkins 2.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIMoS_VtDWs 1:43 SHOPKINS POP 'N' RACE GAME UNBOXING and REVIEW 2.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njucaExrfPw 3:19 Shopkins Season 2, 12 packs with Special Fluffy Babies Unboxing 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rId9XYCXEps 13:21 TOY HUNT at Hamleys - London's BIGGEST Toy Store 29K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kxaz86McXCQ 5:57 MEGA TOY HAUL - UK Edition - Shopkins, Minecraft, LPS, Lego, Skylanders, Moshi Monsters, Play-Doh 32K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFeh85sTv6o 9:09 Easter KINDER SURPRISE EGGS - Bunny and Eggs 44K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IO4DxWzf6gs 7:38 Shopkins Season 1and 2, 12 and 5 Packs Unboxing, 34 NEW Shopkins! 5.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZddlGEh3fQ 5:52 TOY HUNT at Toys"R" Us London - Shopkins, LPS, Skylanders, Minecraft, My Little Pony, Frozen 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgQhmeLA3Zc 1:56 CLOSED - Shopkins Duplicates GIVEAWAY - 18 Shopkins! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-4urzGWu5Q 6:49 BLIND BAG PALOOZA 1/6 - Frozen Fashems, LPS, Zelfs, The Trash Pack, Moshi Monsters, Lego 84K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBjiJdDjxIc 4:04 Littlest Pet Shop Rare 2009 Collector's Pack, Magic Motion Pets, Single Pack Pets Unboxing 3.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXmXWwOf_sI 8:40 BIG SKYLANDERS HAUL - 11 NEW Skylanders and 2 Traps 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXUQLu3cF9w 5:40 TOY HUNT AT TOY KINGDOM IN HARRODS LONDON - Shopkins, Frozen, LPS, Zelfs, Sylvanian Families 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CK4DS5LV_o 8:29 BLIND BAG PALOOZA 2/6 - Shopkins, Frozen Fashems, LPS, Zomlings, Furby, Hello Kitty, The Trash Pack 42K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5_w_GLc_fo 1:56 Littlest Pet Shop Single Pack Pets, 2 Pack and Blind Bag Unboxing 4.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCJw8D6XA34 1:20 GIVEAWAY - CLOSED - SHOPKINS - Season 2 - 12 Packs 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFMHfcYxzdU 9:08 KINDER SURPRISE EGGS - Polly Pocket, Barbie, Fairies, Spongebob, Avengers, Minnie 73K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCgf7P_1QBY 11:19 TOY HUNT at Toys R Us - MLP, Shopkins, LPS, Minecraft, AmiGami, Minions, Lalaloopsy 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4X-CRBaYJjM 3:09 Sylvanian Families - Calico Critters Girl's Bedroom Set and Country Bathroom Set Unboxing 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGU5YLWh92s 2:32 Minecraft Stone Series Blind Boxes and Grass Series 3 Packs Unboxing 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RALZxLsNcYI 5:45 BLIND BAG PALOOZA 3/6 - Hidden Giveaway - Shopkins, Zelfs, Zomlings, The Trash Pack 55K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWlS-h9msCU 5:34 SHOPKINS Season 1 & 2 - 12 packs & 5 packs. Completing our collections 5.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lB0SYKDSHU8 5:56 Moshi Monsters Food Factory blind bags & Series 4 - 5 Packs Opening - NEW GIVEAWAY 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKHqFxhbm98 9:37 American Kids Taste British Chocolates and Candy 113K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSJVitIAdM8 5:06 Minions Movie Exclusive Blind Bags Opening & Giveaway - Despicable Me2 Puzzle 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NP0o2gzhvdw 8:43 Completing Shopkins Season 2 Collection - Shopkins Duplicates Giveaway! 191K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3ti81dsQqQ 7:26 Shopkins SEASON 3 Opening - We found 2 ULTRA RARE Choc Frosted Shopkins! 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9TcpTX1SKQ 9:41 ORBEEZ Maya's Spa Resort Toy Set and Orbeez People and Pets in Blind Bags Opening 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFsBRRb03l8 4:48 Shopkins Season 3 Opening and Giveaway - We found another Ultra Rare! 6.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvPfsrOxCG0 6:55 BLIND BAG PALOOZA 4/6 - Furby Boom, Frozen Fashems, LPS, Zomlings, Lego 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BNZHt0E7Nw 3:38 Jurassic World Blind Bags Opening and Giveaway 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Z4D9WGJf0o 7:48 Shopkins Season 3 - HUGE pile of Shopkins to open - Ultra Rare, Special Edition 74K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TabRSXcO0xg 4:00 ORBEEZ SURPRISE AND THE CRAZZZY MESS - Orbeez LadyBug Scooper RC & Pick Up Pets 252K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXKHryY0Emw 13:07 Completing Shopkins Season 2 Collection Part 2 - Shopkins Duplicates Giveaway! 41K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6-pwcCP_Oo 9:37 TOY SWAP with Tiana from Toys AndMe - British Toys and Sweets 70K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwQ3xXvQaBk 13:19 British Chocolates and Candy Taste Test by American Kids 62K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8CuylbFx6Gg 17:54 American Chocolate and Candy Taste Test - WARNING - Extreme amounts of sweets consumed 255K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yy9LG9ArWhY 11:17 Hidden Surprise Blind Bags Hunt Party - 1000 Subscriber Celebration! 888K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZd9qjG6NSQ 5:10 Tokidoki Unicorno Blind Boxes - Series 3 Opening 7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtNm0tGH7sY 7:16 Shopkins Back to School GIVEAWAY - Shopkins and LPS School Supplies and Blind Baskets Haul 110K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Es0AtkzSPX4 9:32 ORBEEZ Challenge - Blind Bag Prizes - Zelfs, Lalaloopsy, Soft Spots,MLP, Frozen, Minions 1.7M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emvwXyr-m_w 11:39 Surprise Package from Fizzy Toy Show - LPS, Lalaloopsy, Blind Bags - Fan Mail Opening 138K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGAkyYQ2pgg 2:34 PRINGLES CHALLENGE! Can You Guess the Potato Chip Flavor Challenge! 162K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lrWK2JwIok 5:49 SHOPKINS LIMITED EDITION Ruby Earring and Brenda Brooch Play Doh Surprise - Shopkins Season 3 81K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUeRBkFojRI 10:04 TOY HUNT for a Surprise Package - Orbeez, Shopkins, Filly, Soft Spots, Jurassic World, AmiGami 26K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pP_8PWOWZc0 3:24 Candy Plunger With Sour Powder Dip - Sour Flush Lollipop Surprise - Kidsmania 54K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuZ_RiJ7Neo 4:13 SHOPKINS LIMITED EDITION CHALLENGE - How would you react? 349K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuEIoULw2lw 13:30 DISNEY FROZEN Videos SUPER GIANT SURPRISE EGG - Worlds Biggest Frozen Egg - Elsa & Anna Dolls 182K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBzJ4Y3_HfQ 4:22 ORBEEZ GIANT BALLOON SURPRISE EXPLOSION CHALLENGE - Shopkins Blind Bags Opening 143K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PC4V9BeXN0 6:15 HARRY POTTER BEAN BOOZLED CHALLENGE! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans 122K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqVu0KKRz2U 14:05 SHOPKINS Season 2 FULL CASE Opening - HUGE SHOPKINS GIVEAWAY! 68K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erUZnKhVDnQ 4:47 $10 TOY CHALLENGE Mass Collaboration - MLP, Filly, MoonBeams, Digi Chicks Toy Review 113K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdSjbD4dKrg 6:33 BLIND BAG PICK OF THE WEEK - LPS Deluxe Danglers Blind Bag Opening 9.8K views2 years ago ORBEEZ CRUSH Sweet Treats Studio Play Set - Grow, Crush and Create your Cake, Cupcakes and Cookies 98K views2 years ago Littlest Pet Shop: Glitter Pets - NEW LPS Set Opening and Review 7.7K views2 years ago SHOPKINS LIMITED EDITION SUPER GIANT SURPRISE EGG - Over 200 NEW Shopkins S3 - Ruby Earring Egg 259K views2 years ago ORBEEZ CRUSH CRUSHKINS PETS - Kitty and Puppy 116K views2 years ago SHOPKINS Season 3 Scoops Ice Cream Truck | Cool & Creamy Collection | Fast Food Collection Unboxing 47K views2 years ago American Kids Taste Japanese Candy and Sweets 日本のお菓子の味覚テスト Kids Candy Review 153K views2 years ago LPS Series 1 Fashems and MLP Series 3 Fashems Opening - TwoSistersToyStyle 119K views2 years ago Shopkins Season 2 Duplicates Giveaway Winners Announcement - 10 Winners 5.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXa85cYxFnA 8:37 SLIME POOL PARTY & GIANT ORBEEZ - Blind Bags Hunt Party 348K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-D-imuUdUo 2:12 5000 Subscribers Toy Giveaway - Orbeez Crush, Ever After High, My Little Pony Equestria Girls 3.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgE34HboyY0 6:22 SHOPKINS Season 3 MegaPack & 12 Packs Opening - ULTRA RARE SHOPKINS! 133K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqOzymXHsCE 6:34 SHOPKINS CHALLENGE - Season 3 dice game - Shopkins Ballet Collection, 5 Packs, Fashion Tags 188K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJ-ehOrrvGc 3:06 SUMMER VACATION TAG Q&A - Tagged by Gabriella Damaris Show 5.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWiOL04-XU4 3:21 FAKE SHOPKINS - SHOCKED! Don't be fooled by fake Shopkins!!! 562K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqTjDbcgZ-I 8:18 ORBEEZ CHALLENGE - Giant Bowl Surprise Blind Bag Hunt - Inside Out, Shopkins, LPS, Zelfs, Ugglys 521K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NK1-WJZnZng 9:07 WORLDS BIGGEST GIANT KINDER SURPRISE EGG - Shopkins Beados, Blind Bags, Barbie, Lego 745K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn9pdmrcJ3c 8:00 Surprise Package from Me & my Kids - FUN Toys! - Orbeez, Monster High, LPS, MLP 64K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yB1Gv6oV-Js 6:00 GELLI BAFF BATH - Shopkins, Orbeez, LPS, Frozen, MLP 207K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OiqWqToqew 3:20 Lego Halloween �� Trick or Treat 40122 Set and Lego Minifigures Series 14 Blind Bags 7.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mq6MvF8kbCs 11:33 SHOPKINS TOY HUNT at Target and Toys R Us - SHOPKINS SPREE! 248K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icYuFGs78CU 4:49 SHOPKINS ORGANIZER - Personalized Shopkins Storage Case How to Store your Shopkins - Talented Kidz 41K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wy7jyLzQIzA 4:29 Barbie and Shopkins Pool Party 20K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F71TB6GBOmE 6:49 SHOPKINS Season 3 LIMITED EDITION HUNT - ULTRA RARE SHOPKINS - Opening all of our 12 and 5 Packs 158K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aS8hk0WVZ0I 7:01 SHOPKINS TARGET EXCLUSIVE MYSTERY EDITION - Reveal, Unboxing and Review 108K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27OnIQ3NcU8 3:24 ASTRONAUT ICE CREAM TASTE TEST - Our favorite Ice Cream flavors 6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7vcrIJ0k68 7:36 SHOPKINS SEASON 3 FULL CASE OPENING Part 1 - Ultra Rare Shopkins - Blind Baskets 195K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DE9qPNtA4QQ 6:57 SHOPKINS SEASON 3 FULL CASE OPENING Part 2 - Ultra Rare Shopkins - Blind Baskets 101K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHA0NwFAV_4 6:46 SHOPKINS SEASON 3 FULL CASE OPENING Part 3 - Ultra Rare Shopkins - Blind Baskets 43K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=henFpDa-8QU 8:19 American Kids Taste Japanese Candy - Japanese Candy and Snacks Taste Test - JAPAN YUM 5.6K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysdLRrTOJ5g 2:53 Shopkins Season 4 - Preview and Ideas 74K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KVCp9iraGw 15:01 GIANT SHOPKINS SHOPPIES BUBBLEISHA SURPRISE EGG - Worlds Biggest - Filled with so many Toys 542K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hu_UD77712s 5:50 SLIME BAFF TOY CHALLENGE - Blind Bag prizes - MLP, Tokidoki, Furby Boom, Lalaloopsy, Softspots 338K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ACC___FfMs 1:49 PUPPY IN MY POCKET ULTRA RARE Pixie - LIMITED EDITION 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=or8lrkK1i08 13:22 SHOPKINS MYSTERY EDITION AND LIMITED EDITION TOY HUNT 168K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jm8FFRdCPUo 1:41 SHOPKINS SEASON 4 55K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnIFPkNZu54 7:01 SHOPKINS PALOOZA Round 1 - Completing our Shopkins Season 3 Collection 22K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n35xiiOEdg0 5:12 SHOPKINS PALOOZA Round 2 - Completing our Shopkins Season 3 Collection 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDNO-aQqjOk 5:50 ORBEEZ SHOPKINS CHALLENGE - We get a HUGE Surprise 365K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toJvVE0Nr5M 1:56 SHOPKINS SEASON 3 COMPLETE COLLECTION 96K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnrMSbCc0gM 6:25 SHOPKINS CHRISTMAS ORNAMENT BLIND BAG BAUBLES 33K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhbH4dLaCls 15:33 SHOPKINS SEASON 4 HUGE HAUL AND UNBOXING 172K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QvJCd8uTLk 6:35 Shopkins SEASON 4 Glitzi Collector's Case Display with 8 EXCLUSIVES | Blind Baskets Opening 31K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHD_Pa_Gg8s 1:35 SHOPKINS SEASON 4 GIVEAWAY 9.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zc3UP-8Fa2o 9:21 SHOPKINS SEASON 4 LIMITED EDITION HUNT - 12 PACK OPENING with PETKINS AND ULTRA RARE 69K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EN__AL8kU3I 7:25 Surprise Package from Gabriella Damaris Show - Shopkins, Palace Pets, LPS 88K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5h167eJ82I 16:07 Shopkins McDonalds Happy Meal Toys FULL SET of 16 57K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMhWAnAs-io 8:07 SHOPKINS SEASON 4 TOY HUNT - SCORE! 206K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1E4fs4Ntr4Q 9:25 ORBEEZ CHALLENGE - Hidden Surprise Toys 567K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h41ZcNsglHo 2:55 SHOPKINS SEASON 2 COMPLETE COLLECTION 93K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qItNxPnp42Y 11:11 1 Year YouTube Anniversary - Q & A - TwoSistersToyStyle 127K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9uJm0Hqb6Z8 12:13 SHOPKINS PETKINS GIANT SURPRISE EGG - Filled with Shopkins Season 4 - Donatina's Donut Delights 195K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpICEWOyVuw 6:40 SHOPKINS BEADOS FASHION CUTIES ACTIVITY PACK with Shopkins Season 3 LIMITED EDITION 43K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOJpdEWDnvM 4:55 FROZEN SHOPKINS SEASON 4 IN ORBEEZ - Surprise Toys 48K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6DjEVD2_rA 4:59 SHOPKINS SEASON 4 FULL CASE OPENING Part 1 - Special Edition Petkins & Ultra Rare - Blind Baskets 33K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLPjyuuze1k 5:37 SHOPKINS SEASON 4 FULL CASE OPENING Part 2 - Special Edition Petkins & Ultra Rare - Blind Baskets 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rv4KdJTpQig 5:33 SHOPKINS SEASON 4 FULL CASE OPENING Part 3 - Special Edition Petkins & Ultra Rare - Blind Baskets 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpqUGHL_Zog 5:04 OREO CHALLENGE!!! The Blindfold Cookie Tasting Game! 165K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOVoSSQ3qpw 4:34 Shopkins Exclusive LIMITED EDITION Foil Tag Cupcake Queen Found! Shopkins Fashion Tags 63K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3l0HZEhKDXo 6:48 SHOPKINS SEASON 4 HUGE OPENING - Part 1 199K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgUIrt067jQ 6:25 DIY SHOPKINS SOAPS - How To Make Shopkins Soap - Sweet Heart Collection 72K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1OXYDjhdwo 6:26 YUMMY NUMMIES BIRTHDAY CAKE MAKER - Birthday Cakes Party Kit 104K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHP9FMVVEnM 8:35 NAME THAT SHOPKIN CHALLENGE 673K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DwPLaEuPb0 7:58 BLIND BAG MIX - Shopkins Season 4, Disney Zootopia, Num Noms, Tokidoki Unicorno, Star Wars 146K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBo6OPV19Qg 15:38 SHOPKINS SURPRISE MIX - Food Fair Candy Jars, Fashion Spree Blind Baskets, Easter Surprise Eggs 820K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohs6tCWnVBo 8:13 HUGE Play Doh NUM NOMS SURPRISE CAKE - Surprise Toys Birthday Cake Opening 716K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDkNTIx3LTc 11:02 Opening GIANT Surprise Birthday Present - Shopkins, Num Noms, Ever After High, LPS, Ugglys 1.6M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUtQwQ0HFz4 8:09 HUGE SHOPKINS Season 4 Play Doh Surprise Cake - Limited Edition Sally Scent & Miss Pressy Cake 442K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=negYTiHIeYA 8:28 Opening GIANT Surprise Birthday Present - Shopkins, Ever After High, Num Noms, LPS, Ugglys 629K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmwyDMRqTwM 2:55 MY LITTLE PONY POOL PARTY! Ep. 1 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WNBfXgQxko 4:28 SHOPKINS SEASON 4 HUGE OPENING - Part 2 35K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Smabfb4HYGQ 2:15 MY LITTLE PONY POOL PARTY! Ep. 2 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvPpgcZK2nI 5:59 PEEPS TASTE TEST CHALLENGE- Limited Edition Easter Peeps 199K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NGeDMO5h6k 6:00 SHOPKINS SEASON 4 HUGE OPENING - Part 3 31K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXQXw2Bc3Oo 10:18 GIANT NUM NOMS SURPRISE - Huge Hidden Surprise Toys Unboxing! 478K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4O4VK2cozMo 16:35 NUM NOMS BLINDFOLDED SMELL CHALLENGE! Guess The Smell! 392K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5T-Q9azRFY 2:58 GIANT POOP EMOJI PILLOW - PlushMoji Emoji Pillows 64K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=meUPasv1dx8 15:10 SHOPKINS MIX EASTER EDITION - Easter baskets filled with Shopkins Season 4 and Kinder Surprise Eggs 390K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cifcj1RDKD8 0:55 SHOPKINS SEASON 4 DUPLICATES GIVEAWAY! Giving away 100 Shopkins! 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IaxuvW32Jo 10:38 AMERICAN KIDS TRY GERMAN CANDY & SNACKS - Treats Taste Test 120K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzxQzAyrBHU 6:30 SHOPKINS MYSTERY EDITION 2 Target Exclusive Season 4 - Unboxing and Review 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAmLTZgM3ZE 11:05 EASTER EGG HUNT - Hidden Surprise Toys - Shopkins, Yowie Surprise Eggs, Puppy In My Pocket 5.9M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ATa66IiBVw 8:28 GIANT SHOPKINS SEASON 4 CHOCOLATE SURPRISE EGG & BUNNY - Shopkins Toys Inside 171K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMORYrllbnk 4:35 SPLASHLINGS UNBOXING & MERMAID POOL PARTY 75K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuNd3rlP1sI 10:53 GIANT Play Doh SURPRISE PUSHEEN EGG - Pusheen Surprise, Moofia Series 2, Labbit, Neon Star Unicorno 109K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zilZkCS7_0k 6:24 AMERICAN KIDS TASTE POLISH CANDY AND CHOCOLATES - Polish Snacks Taste Test - Vikarta Favoloso 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0kQkTwOjZs 7:01 EVER AFTER HIGH Royals & Rebels LIP GLOSS AND NAIL POLISH SETS - Spellbinding Nail Art 54K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YcFg40OW84 8:40 GIANT SHOPKINS SHOPPIES PEPPA-MINT SURPRISE EGG - Worlds Biggest - Filled with so many Toys 209K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mE6DZTVW_4o 5:45 WHAT'S IN MY MOUTH CHALLENGE with Peppers, Lemon, Pickles - fun food 406K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sj4gETkv1Jw 6:00 SHOPKINS SEASON 4 DUPLICATES GIVEAWAY WINNERS ANNOUNCEMENT - 2 Bonus Winners! 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uY481qE4Au4 9:47 GIANT SLIME SURPRISE EGG - Slimy Hidden Toys - Shopkins, Splashlings, Tokidoki 531K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2HcNPahz_I 8:48 GIANT GUMMY JOKER TONGUE - Weird and Silly Candy, Sweets and Chocolates Review 300K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwWk93bwps8 6:12 Disney TSUM TSUM Series 2 Play Doh Surprise Egg with Disney Figures, Blind Bags and BIG Surprises 175K views1 year ago PIZZA CHALLENGE - Weird Toppings Combination 978K views1 year ago SHOPKINS BEADOS - Sweet Spree Beados Design Station Playset - DIY Shopkins Beados 70K views1 year ago EDIBLE ORBEEZ - DIY Giant Gummy Orbeez! Jelly Pudding 371K views1 year ago PIE FACE CHALLENGE 441K views1 year ago SHOPKINS Tropical Collection Playset Season 4 Exclusive Fashion Spree Set - Unboxing and Play 11K views1 year ago SHOPKINS SEASON 4 COMPLETE COLLECTION - HUGE SURPRISE! 139K views1 year ago DIVING FOR SHOPKINS - Food Fair Candy Jars - Underwater Shopkins Hunt in the Pool 1.2M views1 year ago SHOPKINS SEASON 5 HUGE HAUL AND UNBOXING - Petkins Backpack Blind Bags Full Case Opening! 209K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qDCCIlKVO0 7:19 Clay SLIME Surprise Toys Shopkins Fashion Spree Blind Bags - Hidden Toy Surprises 240K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTlGwk4_dTU 8:43 SHOPKINS SEASON 5 HUGE HAUL AND UNBOXING - 12 Packs and 5 Packs - New Electric Glow Shopkins 49K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsX_lEprl0o 6:33 LIP BALM & LIP GLOSS Haul - Cry Baby Tears Candy Flavored Lip Gloss, Claire's Pucker Pops 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Erx95mXOP6Q 12:58 POP THE PIG CHALLENGE Family Fun Game for Kids - Big Egg Surprise Toys 602K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FOv27sVPCM 6:44 SWIMMING WITH MERMAIDS AND DIVING FOR SPLASHLINGS - Underwater Toy Hunt in the Pool Diving Surprises 428K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlk8TFTDm94 4:11 SHOPKINS SEASON 5 Our First Toy Hunt - SCORE! 94K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwsufeWzN7E 11:31 WET HEAD CHALLENGE Water Roulette Game - Giant Egg Surprise Toys 357K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvd605fgaqQ 3:40 THE SECRET LIFE OF PETS New Surprise Toys - Blind Bags - Rare Gold and Silver Figures FOUND! 24K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nK_ZoMrGwOM 5:44 CALICO CRITTERS Cozy Cottage Starter Home and Hopscotch Rabbit Family Toy Unboxing, Review 130K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNFBhxNby7A 6:14 THE WORLDS BIGGEST GIANT SURPRISE MOOFIA OPENING Toy Surprises - Mega Surprise Toys - Tokidoki 186K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iU3RGCaxeLE 7:01 Disney Pixar Finding Dory Water Toys Diving for Finding Dory Characters - Blind Bags Mashems Opening 704K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiMbSeE_1LI 8:57 Shopkins Swapkins PARTY 2016 at Toys R Us - Exclusive 12 Pack Gold Kooky Cookie and Twozies Opening 166K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kasacUuwf4s 2:26 SLIME BUCKET CHALLENGE! by TwoSistersToyStyle 197K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGbdMDIFPw8 8:55 AquaBeads Beginners Studio and Starter Set - Beautiful Fun & Easy Amazing Bead Art Creations! 79K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9E-CJjjTfI 8:11 GIANT PLAYGROUND SURPRISE EGG HUNT Kitty In My Pocket Hidden Surprise Toys Opening 3.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COaJlmvpaf8 12:49 GIANT SURPRISE TOYS FROM DUBAI - Surprise Toys from KIMYOKITTEN - Giant Kinder Surprise Eggs Yumm! 78K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FC056KfZ-ag 17:45 HUGE NEW TOY OPENING - CHARM U Collectible Charms - Blind Bag Surprises 303K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7rn3O9AywA 14:32 NEW TWOZIES TOYS Pet & Baby Huge Toys Unboxing! Two-Cool Ice Cream Cart Playset - Blind Boxes 90K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nadgZCGxDU 6:05 SHOPKINS SEASON 5 HUGE HAUL AND UNBOXING Part 3 - 12 Packs and 5 Packs - New Electric Glow Shopkins 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttDgqHQg-aw 5:05 Disney Pixar FINDING DORY Water Toys Marine Life Institute Playset Swimming Nemo and Dory Beach Fun 223K views1 year ago ANIMAL JAM SURPRISE PRESENT OPENING - New Toys - Animal Jam Princess Castle Den - Game Play 34K views1 year ago American Kids Taste Weird and Crazy Japanese Candy and Snacks - WowBox Taste Test 日本のお菓子の味覚テスト 93K views1 year ago Family Fun Game for Kids KerPlunk - Giant Egg Surprise Toys - Disney Toys 428K views1 year ago GIANT Hershey Milk Chocolate Bar! BASHING Giant Chocolate Bar! Surprise Toys Inside Hershey's Bottle 496K views1 year ago ANIMAL JAM Getting 6 Month Membership, Buying Animals and a Den - Animal Jam Online Game Play 36K views1 year ago TOY HUNT for Charm U, Shopkins Season 5, Twozies, Num Noms Series 2, Animal Jam, Grossery Gang 93K views1 year ago Bean Boozled Challenge! New 4th edition BeanBoozled! Family Fun Game 323K views1 year ago GIANT SURPRISE EGG HUNT AT THE BEACH - Opening Toy Surprises - Shopkins, Num Noms, AJ, Squinkies 5.1M views1 year ago DIGGING FOR REAL GOLD! 4 Surprise Dig It Digging Gold Bars get Smashed - Surprise Toys Gold Hunt 625K views1 year ago GIANT KerPlunk Family Fun Games for Kids - Disney Finding Dory, Twozies, Splashlings,Tokidoki 1.5M views1 year ago FIN FUN MERMAID TAILS - REAL MERMAIDS IN OUR POOL - Dream Come True Becoming a Mermaid! 7.1M views1 year ago WARHEADS CHALLENGE SOUR CANDY - Giant Surprise Egg Toys for the Winner 475K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GzatjviTKw 6:58 ANIMAL JAM Club Geoz Dance Party and Sparkle Tiger PlaySets Opening and Review - AJ Game Play 35K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laLUxmbUUTo 13:38 GIANT BALLOON POP - Surprise Toys - Outdoor Playground Fun - Shopkins, Charm U, Num Noms, Squinkies 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jGpnD_pmsY 12:02 Giant Kinder Surprise Eggs, Chupa Chups Toys Surprise Disney Princess Doc McStuffins Minnie Mickey 461K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qIeSMC3pAU 7:38 GIANT SURPRISE EGG HUNT AT THE POOL - Opening Toy Surprises - Shopkins, AJ, Squinkies, Finding Dory 3.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRHUYgOOZDk 5:33 BOOGER BALLS BATTLE - Slime Toy for Kids Booger Balls - Slimy Outdoor Play! Boogers DIY 141K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvPHJt5vAkQ 6:58 ICE CREAM CHALLENGE!!! Ben & Jerry's Flavors Taste Test! 910K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bf0SueB5LEU 5:55 DIGGING FOR REAL DIAMONDS! Surprise Diamond Dig It - Surprise Toys Diamond Hunt 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HupmzyF6pc 13:34 GIANT SURPRISE TREASURE EGG HUNT AT THE BEACH - Opening Toy Surprises - Shopkins, Num Noms 4.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_3jJUmDIek 4:55 Disney Pixar FINDING DORY AquaBeads Toy Craft Set 197K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSTxwtXUwg8 6:51 FIN FUN MERMAID TAILS - Clown Fish and Blue Tang Mermaids - Disney Finding Dory Robo Fish Water Toys 4.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UbYqozgOkM 17:21 GIANT SURPRISE EGG HUNT AT THE PARK - Opening Toy Surprises - Friendship Day with Twozies 4.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yblGRNzuJE8 9:46 BUDSIES our Animal Jam creations turned into Huggable Kids Plush Toys, Unboxing with Budsies CEO 249K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbWr4JjyODk 7:02 GIANT SURPRISE EGG HUNT AT THE ZOO - Opening Toy Surprises - Animal Jam Toys 895K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TApn0sPPYvg 3:43 DISNEY FROZEN ANNA & ELSA AQUABEADS Activity - Create Elsa, Anna, Olaf and the Castle! 57K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHkLOPzlS1g 6:17 GIANT MERMAID SURPRISE EGG HUNT UNDERWATER - Opening Toy Surprises - FinFun Mermaid Tails 1.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCd5DrNXjsM 7:10 BETTY SPAGHETTY - NEW LOOK - Dress Up Mix and Match Dolls - Blindfold Challenge 140K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9drt1mLt6w 6:34 CALICO CRITTERS Seaside Restaurant, Sandy Cat Family and Hopscotch Twins - Unboxing, Setup and Play 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAx6HeyO4cU 5:38 GIANT WUBBLE BUBBLE BALL in the Pool and at the Park - Family Fun Playtime with Giant Balloons 368K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kZBB_6u44Q 8:46 GIANT SURPRISE EGG HAUL AND OPENING Kinder Surprise Eggs Disney Princess Planes Frozen Hello Kitty 745K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwgFHpDoZlU 7:28 FAN MAIL OPENING - Answering most asked Questions 44K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnuKeSFx8CI 11:42 ORBEEZ CHALLENGE Giant Surprise Egg Toy Hunt - Opening Blind Bag Prizes - Disney Toys, MLP, Giftems 832K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URnsQjf9UwM 6:16 ANIMAL JAM ONLINE GAME TOYS Crystal Palace Den & Codes, Plushies, Adopt A Pet Blind Dens - AJ RARES 41K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYFQSqeb-N0 3:44 OREO TOOTHPASTE GONE WRONG! TwoSistersToyStyle 686K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0j8tJtdS54w 6:32 100 LAYERS of Kit Kat Challenge - 100 Layers of Chocolate Bars - TwoSistersToyStyle 627K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nUKJHVMGLQ 11:21 Num Noms Orbeez Challenge - New Hidden Toy Surprises Lip Gloss Truck & Art Cart Playsets 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BEIc7UA4k4 8:35 Toy Hunt At Toys R Us - NEW Toys Shopkins Happy Places, Disney Dolls, GiftEms, Num Noms, Animal Jam 334K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atNCweZhT_k 10:11 GIANT SURPRISE HIDDEN SHOPKINS TOYS OPENING - Worlds Biggest Limited Edition Shopkin Paula Puzzle 388K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ev-ipNeN0j4 3:54 100 LAYERS of Num Noms Challenge - TwoSistersToyStyle - 100 Layers Challenge 181K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMQSjMsE6ZA 9:22 JENGA CHALLENGE - TwoSistersToyStyle 428K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqR7369OZbA 9:58 Giant Balloon Pop Surprise Toys - SHOPKINS HAPPY PLACES - Decorating the Whole Happy Home 192K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8liLN8PmzQw 5:24 GIANT SURPRISE EGG TOYS - DreamWorks Trolls Movie Toys - Opening Toy Surprises - Blind Bags 174K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMdeF_odZuA 5:51 British Chocolates vs American Chocolates Challenge - US vs UK Candy Bars - See our reaction! 348K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4jQZwRCl60 8:09 Disney Frozen Videos Elsa and Anna GIANT BALLOON POP SURPRISE - Shopkins, Charm U, Num Noms, GiftEms 587K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DambJLh4V7g 2:42 SHOPKINS SEASON 6 MAJOR SCORE!!! Toy Hunt at Toys R Us - NEW TOYS! Shopkins Chef Club! 82K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TANg6HKl-GM 1:26 NEW HATCHIMALS MAGICAL SURPRISE EGG! What's Inside? FIRST LOOK 47K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdGPQlb9jbE 8:32 HATCHIMALS HATCH DAY REVEAL!!! NEW HATCHIMALS MAGICAL GIANT SURPRISE EGG! Unboxing and Hatching 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiFlG9iY3Ts 8:48 GIANT SURPRISE EGG HUNT with Wild Animals, Yowie Surprises Hidden Surprise Toys All American Edition 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrO2h-wiUV8 5:09 HATCHIMALS TOY HUNT - EXCLUSIVE HATCHIMALS at Toys R Us, Walmart, Target - Shopkins Season 6, Barbie 224K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ko3BFc3I3bw 10:29 Disney Frozen Videos Elsa and Anna GIANT TOY SURPRISE NEW SHOPKINS SEASON 6 Chef Club Opening 89K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0I-GnN4y2Q8 10:14 SPIDER vs SUPERHERO SPIDERGIRL and SUPERGIRL Giant Surprise Slimy Pumpkin Toy Opening - Shopkins 416K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Og4fhfgl4Lc 6:48 HATCHIMALS Hatching an Owlicorn - NEW Toys R Us Exclusive Hatchimal Magical Surprise Egg 250K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDi4jBLS1zA 5:54 GIANT SPIDER vs SUPERHERO SPIDERGIRL AND SUPERGIRL Save the Yowie Surprise, Giant Pinata Bashing 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHIDkeDuSMs 9:17 GIANT SPIDER - Giant Surprise Pumpkin Toy Opening - Shopkins Season 6 298K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moP_gyu1bI4 9:12 TAKIS CHALLENGE! TwoSistersToyStyle 640K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVsiU76DXiY 3:42 TOY SURPRISE ON THE PLAYGROUND - BRIGHTLINGS Interactive Kids Toys by Spinmaster 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uwce2zDwYq0 7:21 HATCHIMALS Giant Interactive Eggs - Target and Walmart Exclusive Surprise Eggs - Twins are Hatching 271K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Amr7xO4RRJk 2:43 Funny Shaving Cream Prank - Skit 853K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Wd3wJsb5II 5:46 Giant Balloons Toy Surprise - Shopkins Chef Club Playsets 80K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZxhRBPR3u8 8:01 GIANT SLIME SURPRISE EGG - Slimy Hidden Toys - Shopkins Season 6, Num Noms Lights Lumieres, MLP 178K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMm7iYL-2HU 4:09 GIANT SURPRISE EGG HUNT with a Puppy - Hidden Surprise Toys - Pets for Kids - Pets Add Life 305K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFYj6kGW6XQ 4:07 Chubby Puppies and the Pet Fun Center! Playset Unboxing and Play, Husky Puppy Plush 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LtlV6MOA_I 6:36 Early Christmas TOY HUNT at Toys R Us and Target - Shopkins, Hatchimals, Barbie, Disney Toys 112K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Peab-7Wnq9w 2:15 Dog Food Taste Test - Puppy tries new food - FreshPet 118K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xopbumrAL48 8:28 Superhero SPIDERGIRL vs SUPERGIRL Orbeez Challenge - Shopkins Season 6 Chef Club Surprise Toys 246K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agglB207QAk 13:25 American Kids Taste Mexican Candy - SPICY MEXICAN CANDY Taste Test - Kid Candy Reviews 161K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Axk0RRN9rKQ 4:21 TOP 10 Toys for the Holidays 2016 - Kids Toys Christmas Wishlist - Best Holiday Presents, Gift Ideas 91K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZhtzHsS60g 9:40 SPIDERGIRL vs SUPERGIRL LET'S GO FISHING GAME Giant Surprise Egg Opening Shopkins, Peppa Pig, Disney 348K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x875iDtv4CU 4:50 Giant Surprise Presents Opening - Giant Surprise Eggs - NEW Animal Jam Snow Fort Den, Treasure Chest 176K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuNNN1_t1Aw 11:53 Giant Surprise Eggs Edition of Naughty or Nice Christmas Challenge - Do we get a coal or a toy? 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmvN_fyEJEs 3:33 BIGGEST SURPRISE EVER - Opening Giant Christmas Presents - Holiday Surprise! Early Christmas Gifts 236K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjXATV7BMFk 2:27 GIANT FUN AT THE DOG BEACH - Talking Dog - Pets Add Life 84K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MKWsAUedYs 9:25 GIANT SURPRISE EGG HUNT at Christmas Tree Lot - Opening Toy Surprises - What's Inside? 748K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xftor7AltIU 12:19 GIANT SPIDEE vs SUPERHERO SPIDERGIRL AND SUPERGIRL - Shopkins, Kinder Surprise, Chupa Chups 422K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhwTtvW3xJY 6:35 Gingerbread House Destruction Challenge SMASH & DESTROY! Hidden Toy Surprises, Shopkins, Splashlings 97K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnT8Mb5gVDc 3:54 FIN FUN MERMAID TAILS - Mermaid Tail Surprise - Christmas Wish - Become a Real Mermaid 760K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCh2J7mf_5A 8:40 DOCTOR EVELYN GIVES EMILY CHECKUP - Operation Game Challenge 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSeCnoei0Ik 9:09 GROSS DOGGIE DOO Toy Challenge Game - Big Gooey Poop Challenge! Smelly dog poo! Noise Putty Surprise 349K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Pwgpn00xXA 10:43 CHRISTMAS MORNING 2016 Opening Presents Surprise Toys - Giant Present Opening - Christmas gift haul 771K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a63fUraRrVE 4:16 MORNING ROUTINE! - Weekend Edition! - TwoSistersToyStyle 1.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jreoV8Mejv0 11:54 GIANT SURPRISE EGG HUNT IN MARSHMALLOW MADNESS - Opening Toy Surprises - Disney Toys, Shopkins 704K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxbgR9zaKq0 3:27 5 and 7 year old kids reach 100,000 SUBSCRIBERS!!!! Celebration, Countdown and Live Reaction 214K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v73gq5B5PYE 3:18 NIGHT ROUTINE - Emily and Evelyn's School Evening and Bedtime Routine - TwoSistersToyStyle 1.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DS5y7FCOGow 4:07 DOCTOR EVELYN GIVES TEDDY CHECKUP 105K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eo-JH_rcjcA 9:42 Giant Slime Surprise Eggs Noise Putty Slime - Hidden Toys Blind Bags 483K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHHTiPVdeHE 4:09 SHOPKINS SEASON 7 OPENING AND RECALL???? OMG!!! What Walmart Told Us! 62K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cU6wxsjT9eg 10:09 GIANT SLIME MESS - Slime LOL Surprises Ultra Rare 151K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-YOWwuIg4o 8:41 Giant Surprise Chupa Chups Lollipops Extreme Transformation - Toy Surprises Disney Toys, Shopkins 494K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNarzkqbQgQ 6:18 EMILY'S 8th BIRTHDAY PRESENT OPENING - What I got for my Birthday - Giant Surprise Toys Family Fun 2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRr9VXwvwkY 4:10 SCHOOL MORNING ROUTINE! Get ready with us! Funny Family Routine - TwoSistersToyStyle 2.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxCexz7qsak 13:54 Real Food vs Gummy Food 3.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_gWhUqAS3A 4:08 EVELYN'S 6th BIRTHDAY PRESENT OPENING - What I got for my Birthday - Giant Surprise Toys Family Fun 624K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSvHsYRISMQ 12:15 Real Food vs Gummy Food Part 2 1.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PEeiDRWqAg 8:42 GIANT SURPRISE EGG HUNT AT LEGOLAND - Opening Toy Surprises - Legoland Amusement Park Family Fun 294K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-wYYzt_9JY 11:52 Real Food vs Gummy Food Part 3 512K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLVUX-N2PgU 12:55 BABY FOOD VS ADULT FOOD CHALLENGE! Weird Baby Food Real Food Challenge - Kids React 359K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGzeOYa-zFo 4:04 AFTER SCHOOL ROUTINE - Our Afternoon Family Routine - TwoSistersToyStyle 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pT50KtmOpc 20:25 SMOOTHIE CHALLENGE Weird food 490K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xep44KAfujE 9:15 GIANT SURPRISE EGG HUNT Genie Girls Surprise Toy Opening - Wish Granter on a Magical Beach 417K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HY9Hh1yIKM 10:03 NEVER HAVE I EVER - Embarrassing Questions Challenge 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wpSgpEmyLc 11:00 NEVER HAVE I EVER Part 2 - Embarrassing Viewer Questions Challenge 588K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzzIxxyvihY 9:03 DONUT CHALLENGE! Weird Flavor Combinations - Kids vs Food 340K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3RW2zyoFFE 12:29 TRUTH or DARE Challenge! 897K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkGdR2KEdB0 9:12 CHUBBY BUNNY Challenge - Kids vs Food 215K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25oAZu_xQpk 5:43 DIY GIANT EGG POP ROCKS BATH BOMB! World's Biggest Egg Bath Bomb! 973K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nyr83RijQrg 16:32 Real Food vs Gummy Food # 4 931K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Be4fREihQrk 8:37 Giant Gummy Worm Candy! Will it Blend or Will it Boil? Funny and Weird Gummy Edition Challenge 315K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slc_58_I5FU 8:00 GIANT CHOCOLATE BUNNY - Will it Blend? 291K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dh5dqffz31E 14:42 Real Food vs Gummy Food Pizza Challenge 364K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3g7RKxzcAe4 15:51 EASTER EGG HUNT - Giant Surprise Eggs, Huge Golden Egg Surprise Toys Family Friendly Fun, Kids React 852K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyYGhqfVfMk 7:45 GIANT EASTER EGG BATH BOMB! Hidden Surprise Toys Inside - World's Biggest! 737K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUdZm63TLME 13:44 EXTREME Bean Boozled Challenge! 882K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWtNAmHK1Dw 14:55 WHAT'S IN THE BOX CHALLENGE! 2.9M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBXej1tPabQ 8:17 Most Likely To Challenge! 980K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaLYRAjWRdo 14:13 GUMMY FOOD vs REAL FOOD Smoothie Challenge! 739K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZ2_zfmSzsc 9:43 WORLD'S BIGGEST ICE CREAM SUNDAE! Giant ChillN Nitrogen Ice Cream KIDS vs FOOD 895K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEuG--ZJess 16:41 WHAT'S ON MY PLATE CHALLENGE! Kids Taste Weird Food 333K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGva4_q6hgQ 16:05 GIANT SURPRISE EGG HUNT for Hatchimals CollEGGtibles Hatching Surprise Blind Bag Baby Animal Eggs 4.4M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAPReN1FqrU 11:18 FIDGET SPINNER SURPRISE CHALLENGE! - 1000mph FIDGET SPINNER vs KIDS - Cool Tricks & Where To Buy 255K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlZcIDPBryE 12:34 WHAT'S IN THE BOX CHALLENGE! #2 2M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8FkUXgiHLQ 15:06 BEST FLUFFY SLIME EVER!- GIANT EASY STRETCHY DIY SLIME - Slime Challenge 1.1M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8t3Q5lVJ2co 8:16 EXPECTATIONS vs REALITY of Having a Sibling 2.2M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bV4MC9c-7hc 10:22 Dad Crushes Fidget Spinner Under Car - Fidget Spinner Collection Showdown - Best and Worst 520K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPQu6SLTkTc 17:12 The LUNCHBOX Switch Up Challenge 1.7M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvYbTXwHA_w 7:53 TRY NOT TO LAUGH CHALLENGE! 1.4M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0bFpJSOQv0 11:39 WHAT'S IN MY MOUTH CHALLENGE! 837K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPEYn4GaZMY 17:26 SWEET vs SPICY CHALLENGE 1.3M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEkZDVcwPx0 13:49 BOX of LIES 1.4M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUeiy9Kdsko 14:51 MINUTE TO WIN IT Challenge 672K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FARvXUPvyv8 10:39 WEEKEND ROUTINE - Our Morning and Night Routine on the Weekends - TwoSistersToyStyle 949K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxsEI4vTEWw 18:17 SWEET vs SOUR CANDY CHALLENGE - Which one is the Sourest Candy? 981K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5T3P3wKNQac 18:20 Cupcake Switch Up - Kids vs Food 354K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1L064zkk8zY 16:06 Ice Cream Sundae Challenge - Kids vs Food Family Fun 588K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nin3_cHkW0c 17:27 Real Food vs Gummy Food Challenge Part 5 - Switch Up Edition - Giant Gummy Candy 8.3M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNt1yfjlLoU 10:03 GUMMY vs MARSHMALLOW SLIME CHALLENGE!!! - Giant Gummy Candy Edible Slime without Borax or Glue! DIY 802K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0kTp3_hW-I 7:52 LAST DAY OF SCHOOL ROUTINE - School Morning Routine, After School Routine - Day in a Life 1.3M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAed2bpMkyo 13:11 REAL FOOD vs SQUISHY FOOD - Fake Food vs Real Food 382K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQs-7csO6C4 14:48 WHAT'S IN THE BOX CHALLENGE - UNDERWATER! 10M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HATj9pYK1vY 19:29 CAKE CHALLENGE! Freakshake Cake Challenge! 2.6M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoyQLI-HVDs 20:46 The LUNCHBOX Switch Up Challenge FAST FOOD EDITION 2.7M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kks4wcTM5NM 10:58 NEW ROOM TOUR - BEDROOM MAKEOVER - HUGE SURPRISE 1M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epvgWGg1Rdg 21:56 PRINGLES Switch Up Challenge - GROSS Flavors 586K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnNAUrKEs34 12:41 BOX of LIES Part 2 656K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GY2DCp0i3pg 15:20 WHAT'S IN THE BOX CHALLENGE - UNDERWATER! 607K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3CpyNWrf6M 16:45 GIANT SURPRISE EGG HUNT on Giant Hopper Balloons for Cabbage Patch Kids Little Sprouts 311K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yaz7qGBqpU 7:26 SHOPPING FOR SCHOOL SUPPLIES AT JUSTICE & TARGET! HUGE Back To School Supplies Shopping & Haul 2.2M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwpGelT4Z9s 18:49 WHAT'S IN THE BOX CHALLENGE - UNDER FEET! 1.6M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPv_Lp9E79g 18:53 The LUNCHBOX Switch Up Challenge & ICE CREAM Sandwich Challenge COMBINED! 687K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlJQXNjn0e4 6:30 THE FLOOR IS LAVA CHALLENGE at the park with our Friends - Cool Prizes 3.3M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J99Krozl5R8 13:51 THE SHOPPING CHALLENGE 2017! Sisters buy outfits for each other! TwoSistersToyStyle 952K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsQI7CGLInY 15:06 Real Food vs Gummy Food Challenge Part 6 - Giant Gummy Candy 614K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0CxDloaWsU 23:57 WHAT'S IN MY SOCK? 639K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYiVi56BX6U 6:31 POOL IS LAVA CHALLENGE!!! 409K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxfTfdkOb6o 15:38 BOX of LIES Weird Food Edition - Kids vs Food 445K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DL1MHgNzMU 12:40 SIBLING TAG - Sister Tag TwoSistersToyStyle 328K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ysk74HkTvpE 6:52 NEW HOUSE TOUR - Summer Vacation House Tour - Waldorf Astoria Dubai 333K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GlLGJXEz6I 12:10 PRINGLES CHALLENGE 87K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xke2bOPkJtc 12:41 Two Truths and A Lie - Can You Guess the Lie? 227K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nyy_zp0gVU8 5:49 GIANT MERMAID SURPRISE EGG HUNT IN DUBAI Opening Toy Surprises - FinFun Mermaid Tails 607K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nqhjiq0YyhM 17:47 MASSIVE BACK TO SCHOOL SUPPLIES HAUL - HUGE Smiggle Haul - Back to School Shopping at Smiggle 1.5M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPE6OgjH_u4 14:15 VACATION MORNING ROUTINE - Summer Morning Routine at a Hotel - Surprise Present Opening 1.6M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSiXiyNgpsc 8:57 KIDS PLAY HIDE AND SEEK IN A $55,000 A NIGHT HOTEL ROOM AND GET CAUGHT! 603K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmtRJOZ1xa4 13:25 GIANT GUMMY FOOD VS TINY GUMMY FOOD CHALLENGE 394K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1tXZkZPotk 13:31 GIANT EGG HUNT AROUND THE WORLD Surprise Egg Hunt for Little Sprouts - Treasure Hunt Challenge 210K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xjcV64__rQ 17:40 GIANT SURPRISE PARTY FOR PIKMI POP SURPRISES - HUGE PRESENTS OPENING - Giant Lollipop Surprise! 691K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2A4Hp02fM7k 16:48 WEIRD FOOD COMBINATIONS PEOPLE LOVE! 143K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uX1xHTGZtaE 12:49 THE SHOPPING CHALLENGE Sister Buys my Outfits! DUBAI vs LONDON 364K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9Jui3VvTpU 17:59 MIXING ALL MY SLIME - Slime Kits Tested - DIY Slime Smoothie! Lava, Galaxy, Mermaid, Unicorn Slime 383K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrZIDhNVYm4 5:44 FIRST TIME SEEING SNOW! - Snow in The Desert - SKI DUBAI TOUR - Indoor Playground 225K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItFFJqfyEk8 11:38 WEIRD SLIME KITS TESTED! Gross Poop Slime! Alien, Holographic & Glow In The Dark! Making Crazy Slime 126K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yhCdSfyUrM 16:09 REAL FOOD vs OREOS CHALLENGE - SIS vs SIS 906K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDuYgerGRt8 5:57 Kids Where are my M&Ms? Magic Transform Candy - 253K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwSRJa_lCCs 17:58 GUESS THESE WEIRD SOUNDS CHALLENGE! What's that noise? SIS vs SIS 200K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRHd6OqWEy0 10:01 GUESS THAT YOUTUBER CHALLENGE - Is That Ruby Rube or Toys AndMe? JoJo Siwa or Toy Freaks? 761K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9KU54S4qgE 8:33 Kids and GIANT POOL TOYS Family Fun Pretend Play - Magic Transform Evelyn Freaks Out 253K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1B3Fl3F4l9U 10:04 Lunchbox Switch Up Challenge - REAL FOOD vs YOWIE - Yowie Rescue Series Unboxing KIDS vs FOOD 151K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzR8AJaSAb4 9:04 MENTOS vs COKE vs BATH BOMB CHALLENGE - BIGGEST EXPLOSION EXPERIMENT - SIS vs SIS - Kids React 496K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkHNlEOcHDE 26:16 SLIME WARS - Secret Ingredient Slime Challenge - HOW TO MAKE THE BIGGEST SLIME BUBBLE - SIS vs SIS 720K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jET9po8XjHQ 35:22 Pretend Play with Giant LOL Surprise Dolls 1.3M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6N_n4bPjXKU 15:45 I Mailed Myself in a Box to Hatchimals HQ and got the NEW HATCHIMALS SURPRISE!!! 4.9M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=En7zJ-NrePY 16:38 GIANT GUMBALL SLIME vs FLUFFY CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE SLIME - BEST CANDY SLIME, SIS vs SIS Giant Slime 532K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vO0PzkJQjQ 18:21 WHAT'S IN THE BOX CHALLENGE 1.1M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhqMs3C99xY 16:29 HONEST FAMOUS ETSY SLIME SHOPS REVIEW - Unboxing Slime From Etsy - HUGE SLIME PACKAGE HAUL 495K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ush28Vn5XM 13:16 NEW TWIN HATCHIMALS SURPRISE 2017 HATCH DAY REVEAL Morning Routine and Hatchimals Day Birthday Party 896K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lEt657ITO4 13:28 Making Slime With Balloons!!! Slime Balloon Tutorial 612K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQ9ACCuj2Ok 14:02 REAL FOOD vs HALLOWEEN CANDY CHALLENGE - TRICK OR TREAT 755K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rkc4r7Jb26o 11:53 MAKING SLIME WITH BALLOONS - Halloween Mystery Balloon Slime Challenge 386K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uIEDU91Y1Q 14:01 FUNNY KIDS TANGLE FIDGET TOYS TONGUE TWISTER CHALLENGE!!! SIS vs SIS 195K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPUuZOA3v-0 41:28 Kids and Giant LOL Big Surprise - Pretend Play 174K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rReFYGWk1Iw 12:02 BOBBING FOR APPLES CHALLENGE - SIS vs SIS - Trick or Treat Halloween Challenge 444K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=re1vSYZBGPo 9:40 TRICK OR TREAT DIY HALLOWEEN DECORATIONS with Oonies - Making Slime and Balloons! Hallow-Oonies 238K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhaEr_kUe3c 10:01 Sisters Buy Each Other Halloween Costumes - Trick or Treat Shopping Challenge 495K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ve2dQjjm-DQ 20:43 FREAKBAKE CHALLENGE! 324K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fIStgZ9tqg 7:58 Funny Kids & Giant Skeleton Rainbow Unicorn Party with Fingerlings Gigi - Family Fun 277K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4kUuoaf0Jc 11:19 TRY NOT TO FLINCH CHALLENGE! 624K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8CgYZhv4mo 15:50 GUMMY VS CHOCOLATE CHALLENGE! 970K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZeAt-RN1Ww 10:17 WORST PRESENT EVER CHALLENGE! 377K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zxn8wVQLWmE 5:13 FUNNY KIDS HIDE AND SEEK Challenge at the Park with Shnooks! Learn Colors Giant Bubble Pop 93K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rl_IPrxmlw 14:43 REAL FOOD vs POTATO CHIPS CHALLENGE! SIS vs SIS - KIDS vs FOOD 151K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=benzD61-tdM 6:44 WE GOT A NEW PUPPY!!! Best Puppy Surprise Ever! 238K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=437D6ewfMvU 17:41 CANDY BAR SMOOTHIE CHALLENGE - EVERY CHOCOLATE BAR IN A SMOOTHIE!!! SIS vs SIS 120K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzejrx1TsZk 6:01 SCHOOL MORNING ROUTINE with Fingerlings Baby Sloth Kingsley 248K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1zY__1FR_M 16:27 1 GALLON OF GIANT CLOUD SLIME! Most Satisfying Slime 330K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZFYGJzKld0 8:43 OUR NEW POMERANIAN PUPPY - Puppy Name Reveal!!! Everything you wanted to know about our Pom Puppy! 123K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WXtFlNVCwI 5:37 Emily and Evelyn use Magic to get New Toys - TANGLE FIDGET TOYS - Pretend Play 110K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7H4RPY8UcM 7:10 SHOPPING FOR OUR NEW BEDROOM - WE ARE MOVING! Room Makeover! 602K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPannJS0PNY 14:29 ARE WE TWINS??? Twin Telepathy Challenge - Mind Reading! 1.3M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3Yl3OkMmpI 13:29 FIX MY SLIME CHALLENGE - Bad Slime Swap 1M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KcUjyww0-g 13:27 NAUGHTY OR NICE CHRISTMAS SWITCH UP CHALLENGE - Do we get a toy or a lump of coal? Christmas 2017 1.2M views4 months ago THE SHOPPING CHALLENGE - Sisters Buy Each other Christmas Holiday Outfits 176K views3 months ago REAL FOOD vs WINTER HOLIDAY FOOD CHALLENGE - Christmas Snacks 166K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lm-3tzvX9oM 6:13 NEW HOUSE TOUR - We are Moving! 311K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y87B7ym1LLM 8:57 CHRISTMAS TREE DECORATING CHALLENGE - DIY Holiday Slime Ornaments 87K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYbo2Dhplik 13:05 Backwards Christmas Slime Challenge - MAKING SLIME BACKWARDS - DIY Christmas Slimes 186K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ecekiRdt6I 16:50 NAUGHTY OR NICE CHRISTMAS SWITCH UP CHALLENGE - Best Toys Edition 1.5M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBddEUwh_Tg 15:59 NAUGHTY OR NICE CHRISTMAS SWITCH UP CHALLENGE - Bad Gift vs Good Gift Edition 506K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgqIn_Ni4Ro 11:32 SQUISHY FOOD VS. REAL FOOD CHALLENGE!!! 198K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9i1jeutosPo 31:02 WHAT WE GOT FOR CHRISTMAS!? CHRISTMAS MORNING 2017 997K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZIdP4MjAJM 21:23 FIX MY SLIME CHALLENGE - Mystery Ingredients Swap 2M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIiAT1rKfB8 5:37 TRY NOT TO LAUGH CHALLENGE with our Dad - Dad Jokes Edition 182K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRFrDVn776Y 14:47 The LUNCHBOX SWITCH UP Challenge! Surprise Toys vs Real Food 1.6M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EN6QZznY_Hc 9:35 ALL NEW ROOM TOUR - BEDROOM MAKEOVER 436K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiWylS7ihT4 6:50 WINTER WEEKEND MORNING ROUTINE - TwoSistersToyStyle 292K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4bmuv76tTc 14:33 The LUNCHBOX SWITCH UP Challenge! LOL Surprise Toys vs Real Food 1.3M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hj_noa6eaJw 18:30 REAL SLIME vs SLIME KIT CHALLENGE - JoJo Siwa Slime Kit vs Real Slime 605K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVlHpYo9A8E 17:06 FIX MY SLIME with JoJo Siwa Slime Kit - Bad Slime Swap 251K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JA5q9HLR9xQ 20:16 The LUNCHBOX SWITCH UP Challenge! LOL Surprise Confetti Pop 1M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UiPSp3rkRxA 14:59 WHAT'S IN THE BOX CHALLENGE - INTERNATIONAL 97K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhbtgHD737k 20:45 SIS vs SIS SWITCH UP CHALLENGE with NEW Surprise Toys 285K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BenfgKDWVNI 11:43 SQUISHY FOOD VS REAL FOOD SWITCH UP CHALLENGE! 223K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_UgSwvXQ18 8:35 Karina Garcia vs JoJo Siwa Slime Kit Challenge! 105K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfBXujplBrI 9:37 7 SECOND LOL SURPRISE DOLLS CHALLENGE! SIS vs SIS 322K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahe4kSfAnI4 16:12 CAKE SWITCH UP CHALLENGE! 547K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSaqmTURR0A 10:41 Testing Out Weird Dog Gadgets with Our New Puppy 108K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvUvDaGDe08 3:42 WEEKEND NIGHTTIME ROUTINE - Our Updated Bedtime Routine! 223K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUaFY_S05cc 24:11 The BACKPACK SWITCH UP CHALLENGE - Pikmi Pops Surprise Season 2 vs Real Food 1M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iAAOa4N1X4 14:45 THE LUNCHBOX SWITCH UP CHALLENGE - Real Food vs Valentine's Day Treats 220K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fbUGciWRjo 4:36 OLDER SIBLING VS YOUNGER SIBLING 373K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7nAQma09UQ 19:51 The LUNCHBOX SWITCH UP Challenge! With Surprise Toys 1.5M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlFOQNvnXqk 27:42 HUGE MYSTERY BOX OF SLIME 330K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7tsSAxymyw 17:08 LOL Surprise NEW Wave 2 Confetti Pop, Hatchimals, Shopkins Season 10 - New York Toy Fair 2018 339K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5DrWPwTocA 16:31 GUESS THAT SQUISHY CHALLENGE 230K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pphtjcNogCQ 5:44 BLINDFOLDED MAKEUP CHALLENGE with Kawaii Kunicorn 71K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_G_Nefgyns 47:51 ALL MORNING AND NIGHT ROUTINES! 290K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svTQBtpvy8o 20:47 3 MARKER CHALLENGE 460K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CzGCH8Tqhw 16:14 REAL vs GUMMY FOOD SWITCH UP CHALLENGE 418K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlhlKiH2yAo 22:39 3 MARKER CHALLENGE - TwoSistersToyStyle 224K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frAW0QVkFAc 16:09 MASSIVE TOY HAUL - LOL Surprise Confetti Pop, Hatchimals, Shopkins Season 10, Fingerlings, Pusheen 112K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmH_hzDkCCQ 21:43 The BACKPACK SWITCH UP CHALLENGE! With Surprise Toys 382K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BSdIDabXjk 22:40 3 MARKER CHALLENGE with Mango 158K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tW-FNQ7Qqto 20:29 ALL MARKER CHALLENGE 106K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6dyiivV_Q8 6:30 Our Trip To Dubai Desert - Platinum Heritage Safari 48K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyfTnAsdblU 20:30 NAUGHTY OR NICE EASTER SWITCH UP CHALLENGE 625K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHTY0NehJ1Y 16:03 The LUNCHBOX SWITCH UP CHALLENGE with 5 SURPRISE 326K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35SWR7hGOn0 25:40 3 MARKER CHALLENGE with our Friend 251K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QL0OxqVrpU 6:26 Luvabella Baby Doll – Taking Care of Our Little Sister Pretend Play 66K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEewi2eyDHc 17:08 MYSTERY SURPRISE EASTER SLIME SWITCH UP CHALLENGE - Secret Ingredient Slime 83K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUF74US7Nuw 18:17 GIANT SURPRISE EASTER EGG HUNT with our Friends LOL Confetti Pop, Pikmi Pops, Hatchimals, Squishies 234K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THnx_hM7Z3E 21:24 REAL FOOD vs PEEPS CHALLENGE 149K views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TneH37EuZp0 17:08 WHO KNOWS ME BETTER? BFF vs SIS CHALLENGE 349K views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_kajt8OI9w 17:55 The LUNCHBOX SWITCH UP Challenge! LOL Surprise vs Pikmi Pops 104K views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3caVb4_Yb8 23:15 GIANT BOX OF LOL SURPRISE CONFETTI POP WAVE 2! Opening Challenge SIS vs SIS 202K views2 days ago Gallery GIANT SURPRISE EGG HUNT Genie Girls Surprise Toy Opening - Wish Granter on a Magical Beach.jpg Category:TwoSistersToyStyle Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART